Johnny's new toy
by darkcat52
Summary: Johnny buy's a new machine for his bloody plan's. Read to see what it is and who will be killed by it first. T for lots of blood.ONE SHOT R&R Please


Nny's new toy. Enjoy

In a silent city, down a small lane, stood a house numbered 777 in the soft twilight. In the house sat a man with black hair. His name was Johnny C, but he went by Nny. He was very bored. No one had come over and it had rained all day and to add to the boredom he's torture machines were getting very old. The last person to come over was the mail man and said some thing that made Nny very mad.

"Man…you're the wackiest guy I've ever seen." He said and before you can say oh boy, he was pulled in and tortured to death. Now Nny just sat there with nothing to do. He looked at the mail mans bag with letters and small boxes that will never get to there owners. Nny saw a catalog for the outside work and tock it out of the bag. He sat back and began to read. He flipped page after page till he stopped on the middle page. His eye's got big and read every word. When he was done reading a large smile formed on his face. He got up and went to the phone. He had a call to make.

* * *

He pasted back and forth waiting of the next mail man to come. When the door bell raging and Nny walked to the door to see who it was and there standing in the door way was a man in a light brow suit.

"Are you Johnny C.?" He asked taking a look at the clip board.

"Yes that's me" Nny said.

"I have a delivery for you, From Outdoor Activity."He said.

"Bring it in." Nny said opening the door wider.

The delivery man brought in a large box about 19 ft high and 13 ft wide. The Delivery man turned his back to Nny to get his clipboard. "Well sir will you just sign this and I can…"He turned around to face Nny when he raised one of his knife above his head. The delivery man jumped back and let out a girly scream. Nny brought the knife down on the tape that held the lips of the box down. The Delivery man took breath after breath until he was calmed down. Nny had opened the box and was now taking out the Item, A wood chipper.

Nny placed it in front of the wall that had blood on it the end that shot out the wood chips pointed at the wall. The whole thing was red. The delivery man looked at the wood chipper then Nny then the bloody wall. The Delivery man was in shock when he realized what covered the wall. "Oh my waffles!" He said and backed up. The delivery man looked Nny who was now turning on the wood chipper. It came to life with a loud…..RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUMMMMMMMM.

Nny smiled with excitement. _"Now who will I use it on?"_ Nny thought to himself.

Then he remembered the Delivery man. In one swift move he rushed to the door and shut it. "Were you going?" Nny asked the delivery man.

"I have to go and deliver a rake to um….768….they really need it." The delivery man said as fear rose in him.

"Yes they really need it but….they sort of…well, their dead." Nny said standing on one foot, looking down.

"How did they die?"The delivery man asked. But he didn't need an answer. "Don't answer that, I think I know how they died….Y"

"Why did you ask when you didn't wont me to answer?" Nny yelled.

"Because I know that you killed them…how do you explain the bloody wall?" The delivery man asked pointing at the bloody wall, His voice rising with every word.

"You didn't answer my question!" Nny yelled getting madder and madder by the minute.

"Yes I did!" The delivery man yelled. Then he saw that one of Nny's knifes was on the floor, in a last ditch effort he ran for it. Nny saw this and lunged for the knife as fast as he could but the delivery man got it first. Nny cursed the delivery man for getting first.

"I'm going to stop you from killing any one else. As long as I have a breath in my body I will make sure you will not slay anther human!" The delivery man said pointing the knife at Nny.

"What ever." Nny said pulling out his sickle out of a box on the floor.

The two charged and stared the fight. Nny's sickle hit the delivery man in the arm making a deep gash in his flesh. Blood stained the sickle blade and the delivery man's shirt. The delivery man yelped in pain and came up with an upper cut. Nny got back and suddenly felt that his shirt was wet and his chest hurt. The delivery man smiled. He had hit his target. Nny figured that the cut was shallow but was bleeding like a deep cut. The pitch of rage he ran forward and slashed the delivery man in the face. Then he cut the delivery man's feet at the ankles. He fell hard onto the floor wailing in pain. Nny grabbed the delivery man by what ever was left of his ankle and dragged him to the wood chipper. With it still running he feed the delivery man's legs in to the machine.

He screamed in pain and thrashed his arms like mad. At the end of the wood chipper out came was a bloody soup of bone, flesh, skin, hair, and clothes. The delivery man cried in udder pain. He felt every thing that happened as the wood chipper's teeth ate into his flesh. He went in farther and farther until he was no more. Nny who was standing there the entire time just looked grinding with evil look of happiness, the wall was covered in blood all over. Every squarer inch was covered. The cut on his chest had stopped bleeding. Nny turned around to see that it was night now and a grope of people was walking by. Nny got his knife and left, ready to use his new toy again…on some one else.

* * *

Thank you of reading this~ review please….


End file.
